


Through The Night

by amante_del_latte



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante_del_latte/pseuds/amante_del_latte
Summary: Gene wakes up and realizes Snaf can’t sleep so he takes the normal course of action





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snafurougarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafurougarou/gifts).



> Ported from tumblr.  
> For Kay, as always, but this time for his birthday

Eugene stirred awake in bed as he felt movement beneath him. He groaned softly, feeling as if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. He realized dimly that Merriell’s chest was rising slowly beneath him and then falling rapidly, and he assumed the other man was still asleep. He was about to drift back off himself when the faint smell of smoke hit his nostrils. He cracked his eyes open at this, testing the air again to make sure his mind wasn’t just playing tricks on him. Still he smelled it, the subtle scent of something burning. He groaned once more, pressing his forehead against the chest beneath him.

“Mer, you up?” he mumbled, rubbing his face against his lover’s bare skin.

“Yeah, m’up,” came the raspy reply. “Go back to sleep, Gene.”

“Some’in’s burnin’,” he elaborated, finally opening his eyes all the way to allow them to adjust to the dark. He glanced up at Merriell’s face and found the source of the smell - a lit cigarette in his hand. Merriell grinned at him, the light only illuminating part of his face.

“Whole house ain’t burnin’ down or nothin, I’m jus havin’ a smoke,” he said before bringing the cigarette to his lips and taking a long draw. The light flickered brighter when he did, and Eugene thought the bags under Merriell’s eyes were darker than normal. He frowned, which only made Merriell’s shit-eating grin grow wider.

“Those things’ll kill ya, you know that,” Eugene grimaced, and Merriell chuckled.

“Sure, and ya definitely not considerin’ reachin’ up here and takin’ a drag yaself.” Eugene scoffed, his hand already lifted from Merriell’s stomach, about to extend towards the smoke to grab it. Merriell handed it over, and Gene took a slow drag from it before handing it back.

“Go back to sleep then, ‘s early still,” Merriell offered, bringing his free hand up to run his fingers through Eugene’s hair. “I’m sure ya need ya beautyrest.”

“And you don’t?” Eugene teased, but Merriell didn’t say anything. He just looked away, taking another drag. He was quiet for a moment, and then looked back with another grin.

“Some of us don’t need ta sleep for our beauty,” he taunted, blowing smoke in Eugene’s direction. He laughed when Eugene grimaced, and ruffled his hair a bit.

“Oh? Ya don’t like that? Whata’ya gonna do about it, Sledge?” He let out a laugh that resonated in the quiet nighttime air as Eugene pushed against him, pulling himself up to be face to face with Merriell.

“Whata’ya gonna do?” he repeated, whispering his time, and Eugene pressed his lips hungrily against his. Merriell dug his fingers further into Gene’s hair, holding his cigarette off the bed so he didn’t burn either of them. Eugene parted Merriell’s lips with his tongue, slipping it into his mouth. He tasted like tobacco, ash, and a slew of spices Gene was slowly beginning to recognize by taste - bay leaf, cayenne, garlic. He savored them as Merriell rolled his tongue over his own lazily, taking his time in kissing him. Eugene tried to speed him up, tried to convince Merriell to work as hard as he was. But all Mer did was chuckle into Gene’s mouth, pulling back to look at him. Gene tried to follow him, but Merriell only pulled back more.

“Cummon now Eugene, is that all ya gonna do? Clamber all ova me like I’m some barely dressed broad in a navy bar? Shove ya tongue in my mouth so I can’t smoke?” Gene steamed at these words, and Merriell kept on grinning.

“I’m jus’ sayin’, Eugene,” Merriell drawled, taunting, “ya could stand to push the envelope a little.”

“You ain’t exactly the easiest puzzle to put together, Shelton,” Gene said back, exasperated, and Merriell chuckled again, ashing his cigarette over the edge of the bed.

“What, ya need me to spell it out for ya?” Merriell rolled his body towards Eugene’s pressing his erection against him. “See, I’m here thinkin’ you can put that mouth and tongue to a betta use.” Eugene cut eyes at him, and Merriell further goaded him.

“Hey now, I fought for this country. And I’m thinkin’ ya can spare a blowjob for a Marine in these desperate, tryin’ times.” Eugene rolled his eyes at him before reaching down to stroke him.

“I fought for this country too, Merriell,” he reminded him, but he ducked down Mer’s body anyway.

“Yeah yeah, semper fi and aaall that - ooooh,” Merriell let out a moan when Gene licked the head of his cock, music to his ears. Eugene teased him a little, licking him from the base to the head a few times before taking him into his mouth. Merriell hissed, keeping his grip on Gene’s hair tight. Eugene tried his damnedest to keep from gagging, a skill he was improving on the more he sucked dick. He made this easier by only taking a bit of Merriell at a time, something his partner both loved and resented. He felt Mer twitch in his mouth as he moved his lips closer to his hips, and by the time he had all of it in his mouth he could feel precum dribble down his throat.

“Yeah, take the whole thing, boo,” Merriell groaned, and Eugene looked up to see him staring back down, cigarette at his mouth.

“Ya always look so fuckin’ good with my cock in ya mouth,” he added, and Gene closed his eyes and hummed against him, enjoying the way Mer groaned for him again.

“Cummon now Gene, give me ya all here.” He tugged at Eugene’s hair gently, and Gene indulged him with a few bobs up and down on his cock. “Jus’ like tha boo, suck me good.” He ran his tongue over Merriell’s dick in his mouth, paying extra attention to the head, applying the extra pressure he knew he loved.

“Damn Eugene, ya jus’ get betta’ and betta’ at this every fuckin’ time now don’t ya?” Merriell praised him, tossing his head back. This spurred Gene to move more quickly, sucking harder and moving his tongue faster. The speed and the amount of saliva in his mouth resulted in the wet, sloppy sounds that the two of them loved, especially since they could be as loud as they wanted to.

“Aaaaah, there we fuckin’ go,” Merriell continued, his hips twitching under Eugene’s hands. “I bet ya like suckin’ this cock, don’t ya? Bet you like the way ma pecka fills up ya mouth and slides ova ya tongue.” Gene closed his eyes, again, trying to focus, but his own erection was becoming difficult to ignore, and Merriell wasn’t helping any. He must have noticed Gene slowing down, because he bucked his hips against him.

“Oh Eugene, keep on suckin’ me, cummon now,” he demanded, pulling him further down on his cock. “Ya know I love the way ya do it, and ya mouth jus’ feels so fuckin’ good, jus’ so fuckin’ good Gene, I wanna spill all ova it, right inside it, I want ya to fuckin’ swallow it, and-”

“My God Merriell, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Eugene asked, overpowering Merriell’s grip and pulling off his dick with a ‘pop.’ Merriell whined under him, giving him the evil eye.

“I was close and ya knew it,” Merriell grumbled, tugging on Eugene’s hair just because he could. As if to punctuate the point, Merriell’s cock twitched angrily. “And don’ act like ya don’ like the way I talk to ya when we fuck.”

“Your talk is fucking incessant, Merriell. You could go one minute without running your damn mouth, it won’t kill you.” Satisfied with his own point, Gene ducked back down to take Merriell into his mouth.

“How d’ya know it wont?” Mer asked, causing him to glance up to meet his eye. As soon as Eugene saw that shit-eating grin on Merriell’s face he stopped, drawing himself up to a kneeling position. Merriell stopped grinning the second he realized Gene wasn’t going to suck his cock anymore, but before he could protest, Eugene had already made his way up the bed, and was straddling his chest.

“Maybe this’ll get you to shut the fuck up for once,” Eugene said, stroking himself over Merriell’s face. He was harder than he thought he would be, the head of his cock swollen and red, which he knew looked irresistible. “Put that mouth of yours to good use for once.” Mer narrowed his eyes, obviously in objection at least in part, but parted his lips anyway. Gene leaned forward, pushing himself into Merriell’s mouth, groaning as he went. His mouth was warm and wet like always, and he relished the way his cock slid over Merriell’s tongue as it worked him into his mouth. He pressed until he was almost all the way in, before Mer would gag, and stayed there. Merriell looked up at him, expectant, but Gene didn’t offer him any help.

“Oh? I gotta work to suck you off but you can’t do the same?” he taunted, trying to keep his hips as still as possible. “Go on then, suck me.” With some hesitation Merriell started to move his head, taking Gene further into his mouth each time he came forward on him. Eugene let out a moan when Merriell pressed his nose against his stomach, and Gene could feel his cock touching the back of Mer’s throat. He felt Merriell exhale, his mouth vibrating around Eugene’s dick. He resisted the urge to buck his hips forward further, though he was nearly desperate to do so. He heard Merriell start to gag and tried to pull back, but Mer kept him there until he pulled his own head back, leaving Gene’s cock covered in spit.

“ ‘Sat good enough for ya, Eugene? Am I impressin’ ya?” he asked, bringing his hand up to stroke Gene’s cock.

“Hell yes,” Eugene groaned, and Merriell tutted at him.

“Now, now, can’t have my good little, God-fearin’ boy speakin’ like that,” he taunted before giving the head of Gene’s dick another lick.

“Why don’t you go back to when you were sucking my cock and not talking?” Eugene offered, and Merriell chuckled before stroking him again.

“I gotta betta idea - why don’t ya grab some oil and fuck the shit outta me?” Gene’s ears immediately perked at that, but he wasn’t quite sure he had gotten his fair share of head. He looked down at Merriell to protest and he watched his lips pulling back slowly, like they were a curtain drawing back on the main event. Eugene almost fell out of the bed scrambling to get some oil, and Merriell tossed aside his burnt out, forgotten cigarette. Gene returned to the bed with a small cannister of olive oil, kneeling between Merriell’s legs. He got his fingers slick before turning his attention to Mer, who reluctantly hoisted his legs up for easier access.

“Hurry it up now boo, before I get soft.” Eugene scoffed as he pushed a finger inside Merriell, probing.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll get soft first.” He thrusted his finger inside Mer before he could respond, making him hiss instead of talk. Merriell was tight, but he was always tight, and by now Eugene was well-versed in how to loosen him up. He waited until Merriell unclenched a bit around him, watched Merriell’s face as it unscrewed from the usual pained look, and then slowly began to flex his finger. Merriell tightened again, as expected, until he settled on this movement too. Slowly Gene worked him up to drawn out, shallow pumps until Merriell was feeling at least a little loose. Still, he continued for a couple more thrusts before Merriell found his voice again.

“Gimme another one Gene, I can take it,” he implored, and Eugene was happy to oblige him. The second finger slid in less easily, and Merriell groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. Gene wrapped his hand around Merriell’s dick and began to pump him, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. He followed the same pattern, working slowly up to thrusting until he felt Mer beginning to loosen up on him. Even so, to be sure, Gene continued to stretch him out until he was begging to be fucked. Merriell whined when Eugene pulled his fingers out of him, 

“Sorry,” he apologized as he began to press into Merriell’s ass, making him groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Eugene always underestimated how tight Merriell really was when he fucked him at first, the pressure nearly unbearable as he fought Mer’s muscles. He pushed in one inch at a time, waiting until Merriell began to loosen up on him to go further. When he was buried as far as he could go he stilled, stroking Merriell’s cock slowly.

“Lemme know when,” he offered, watching Mer’s pained expression slowly relax.

“Start fuckin’ me Gene, or I’m neva gonna cum.” Was his response, and if Eugene hadn’t been so seized with lust he probably would have laughed. He knew Merriell wasn’t being completely honest, he could feel he wasn’t as loose as he should be. But he also knew that Mer liked a little pain, and Gene also knew he wasn’t going to be able to sit still forever. He pulled himself out of Mer slowly and pushed back in even slower, relishing in the pressure of Merriell’s walls squeezing him, and how tight he felt around him. Merriell nearly howled as Gene started to fuck him, the feeling clearly overwhelming him.

“Fuck me, Gene,” he growled, making it harder for Eugene to control himself. “Really give it to me, cummon.”

“Take it easy Mer, I’ll get there,” he promised, pumping his faster in his hand. Before long, after more than a few tentative, slow, and shallow thrusts, Merriell was starting to squirm against him, begging for more and more.

“Fuck me, Eugene,” he repeated, more demanding. “Fuck me like ya mean it, like I know ya wanna.” Gene picked up speed, thrusting into Merriell harder and harder each time. He got rougher, until Mer was punctuating each thrust with a raspy gasp, and he was gripping at the sheets beneath him

“Jesus Gene, fuck me!” he whined, bucking his hips involuntarily. “I need ya to make me cum Gene, I jus’ fuckin’ need it.”

“I’m gonna Mer, you know I’m gonna,” Eugene soothed, bringing his free hand up to Merriell’s face. He pushed Mer’s sweat-drenched curls out of his face, and Merriell looked up at him.

“You like watchin’ me take ya cock, Eugene?” he asked, and Gene felt heat rush to his groin. “I love watchin’ ya give it to me Gene, makin’ me yours.” Eugene pushed himself forward, half to kiss Merriell, and half to angle himself to thrust deeper. Mer whimpered into his mouth as Gene pounded into him, both their bodies slick with oil and sweat.

“Harder, Gene,” Merriell begged, a raspy whisper against his lips. Eugene made eye contact with him, and his cock twiched in Merriell’s ass when he was met with his signature intense stare. “Fuck me reaaaal good like I deserve ta be fucked.” Eugene picked up speed once more, a last burst of energy, Merriell’s whimpers turned to moans, and further dissolved into broken shouts as he tightened around Eugene’s cock.

“I’m cummin’ Gene,” Merriell gasped, and Eugene pressed a hungry kiss against his lips as he spilled in long stripes over his stomach and Gene’s hand. The feeling of Merriell cumming under him hastened Eugene’s orgasm; everything around him constricted so hard he thought he might burst, and he used his newly-freed hand to angle Mer further. He pushed him until everything but Merriell’s shoulders were off the bed, so he could thrust into him deeper. The cum on Merriell’s stomach started to dribble down to his chest, but he paid it no mind.

“God, fuck me Gene!” Merriell continued to repeat. “Fill me up with ya boo, I wanna feel ya cummin in me.” Eugene couldn’t have told Merriell to shut up if he wanted to, he was in too much of a haze. With a few more deep thrusts he reached release, throwing his head back to moan as he spilled inside of Merrriell. His cock throbbed and jumped as hard and as much as it could in such a tight space, and each small movement brought Eugene a new wave of pleasure. 

Mer did the talking Gene wasn’t capable of, moaning himself as he felt him cumming, blabbering on about how fucking good it felt and how nothin aint ever felt so good before until Eugene could barely distinguish words from guttural noises he was making. He stayed inside Merriell until his haze cleared, letting Mer’s legs drop on either side of him. When he was able to move again he pulled out of Merriell, grabbing a discarded shirt on the floor to clean them both up. When he was finished he sprawled out on the bed, spent, and looked over to Merriell. Mer had already been looking back, but shook his head and chuckled.

“Now will ya go back to sleep?” he asked, and Eugene rolled towards him, tossing one of his legs over Mer’s body and pulling him towards him.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” he said, pulling Merriell’s head down under his chin. “If this is what I need to do to get you to sleep, I think I can manage it.” Merriell laughed softly, but for once, didn’t respond. Eugene wanted until he heard Mer begin to snore softly to drift off to sleep himself, hoping they could both remain out until morning.


End file.
